


windicuffs: gym class edition!

by 16_windstorm



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Fluff, Gym class, M/M, jake manages to knock someone out with a soccer ball, sorry for the title I couldn't think of anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/16_windstorm/pseuds/16_windstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>very stupid drabble with an even more stupid title</p>
            </blockquote>





	windicuffs: gym class edition!

**Author's Note:**

> dug out this old fossil and decided to post due to the lack of Windicuffs fics on here. Hope you enjoy. Comments/reviews appreciated.

Soccer. That was the choice game in gym. What did dear, sweet, innocent John so to deserve this? How did he end up with the strictest teacher, the most athletic kids, and the worst games. Jade, Rose, Dave, AND Karkat were all in the same class! What do these gym teachers have against him? There seemed to be only one good thing about this class, and that was Jake English. John didn't really like boys that much, but according to Dave, some people are this thing called "heteroflexible" meaning that they prefer opposite gender, but will sometimes be attracted to those of the same gender. That sounded about right to John, but he was only fifteen and still figuring things out. 

Anyway, back to soccer. 

It wasn't surprising that he sat the first round out. Who would want him on their team? He sucked. But the teacher unfortunately made him play the second round and as goalie. He got up with little protest, as he was a good kid and smart enough not start anything with a teacher. As the game started, most of the action occurred towards the middle of the field, and he got to spend a bit of time just standing around. But soon enough, there was Jake English, charging at you, soccer ball at his feet, preparing to shoot. He stops, not long enough that the ball is stolen from him, but long enough to give the ball a powerful kick into the goal, reminding John that he was in the goal, which made him realize that that ball was indeed flying straight at his face and he was doing nothing to block it. The sharp pain in his nose and cheek was the last thing he felt before he blacked out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jake rarely got excited for gym, but today was special, because they were playing soccer! Jake really likes soccer, not only because he played it outside of school, but because of it being an international sport, it reminds him of his days traveling with his grandmother. He was picked first for the team, of course, who else would be? The game started and he was first to touch the ball. Just because he told himself to take it easy, didn't mean he wouldn't play at all! There were some pretty athletic kids in his class, however, so the ball was of course stolen from him a few times. Nevertheless, Jake still found himself charging towards the goal ball at his feet. After a few cycles of this he decided to go full force; zooming past the rest of the players, taking his aim, and giving a forceful kick to the soccer ball. He watched it only for a second, then turned around to high-five some of his teammates. What he didn't realize was that he actually just hit someone square in the face!

Jake soon realized that no one else was cheering with him, instead everyone was gathered around the goal, including his teacher. Quickly hustling over to see what all the commotion was about, peered over the small group of people to see John Egbert lying on the ground, probably unconscious.  
You instantly felt a pang of regret, as John is your crush and he knows it was you who kicked the ball, how would you ever have a chance with him now? 

The teacher calls gym to be over and you walk to the changing room with a somber look on your face. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been three days since the soccer event, and Jake had asked Roxy what to do about the situation. She just told him to apologize, maybe write a note or something, but easier said than done (He IS your crush after all, Jake.) So, he asked Jane what to do, but unfortunately she recommended the same thing. Deciding he had no other choice, he decided to begin writing his note.  
After lunch, he quickly ran to stick it onto John's locker before anyone saw him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You are now John Egbert, and a mysterious paper is taped to your locker? Eagerly walking over to retrieve it, you looked around to spot whoever placed this note here. Sadly, you had know way of actually detecting who it was as everyone around you seemed to be acting pretty normal. After ripping the taped piece of paper off the metal door of your locker you read the note: [](http://s1380.photobucket.com/user/16_windstorm/media/Unknown_zpsgax6dlpt.jpeg.html)

John smiled contently at he read the note. Though it was obviously very hastily written, at least Jake had the courtesy to write a note. John decided that he would meet Jake for lunch, though he was very nervous. What should he say? What if he is boring? Or too excited? What if Jake nor him can think of anything to talk about? What if Jake never wants to hang out with him again? What if-

John stopped himself. "Everything is going to be fine. I'll meet up with Jake, I'll have a nice time, and everything will be fine." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When John spotted Jake across the lunch room, he was surprised to see that he was alone. He was also sitting in an oddly isolated corner. Deciding not to give the situation a second thought, he walked quickly- but not too quickly- towards Jake. He greeted him with a soft "Hello" and Jake looked up and smiled and said hello back at him. After a few moments of silence, John started to awkwardly make conversation by asking Jake questions about himself. About soccer, his friends, school, and various other topics. 

Soon enough, they were chatting away, smiling, and laughing at each other. John had never made friends with anyone this quickly in his life- guess they were just the perfect match. However, their conversation transitioned back to awkward when the topic of crushes came up.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Did I go too far? You don't have to answer it if you want." Jake said apologetically.

"It's fine- Well, the person I have a crush on is well a boy-"

"Oh"

"Yeah- Is that weird? Sorry if that's weird-"

"No, it's fine, keep going."

"Yeah, so their a boy, and he's pretty cute, funny, we have a lot in common, but I never thought I would have a chance with him. Until... recently. But I still don't know if he likes me back, or if he's just being nice because he's sorry for me." John looked up at Jake and he nodded. John was obviously talking about the green eyed boy across from him, but it didn't look like he had caught on.

"Ah. So- I guess it's my turn? The person I have a crush on- and yeah- their also a boy- is pretty adorable also. At first I thought I would never have a chance with him, but now I realize we have more in common than we thought. His hair always looks so soft and he had the cutest smile and the brightest blue eyes-"

John smiled as he realized Jake was talking about him. He almost instinctively leaned over and kissed Jake on the cheek. Jake then froze for a minute- then leaned over and smushed his face against John's in an attempt to kiss back. John smiled against Jake's lips and then, almost as soon as it began, the kiss was over. The two boys smiled to each other as they grabbed the other's hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lunch was soon over and the two went on their separate ways. However, in the hallway, John could hear Jake talking about him and their new relationship to his friend Jane- all nice things of course. He smiled as he walked to his next class. Though it cost him a hurt nose- it was the best start to a relationship John could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> just a note on the heteroflexible thing- if you find some problem with the way I worded things or think that it's somehow offensive or risky to include please leave a comment I want to know. also: sorry the note thing is so huge- i had to toy with the Rich Text and HTML for about two hours to even get it on there. maybe i'll fix it later.


End file.
